


Your Unkind of Ravens

by runforcover



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, ops I did it again, this is what happens when you are listening to you're so dark at 2 in the morning get down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runforcover/pseuds/runforcover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had been watching him for weeks now, his way of touching his hair or of lighting a cigarette when there was no one else around except for me, his way of watching me through the corner of his eyes while I stood there behind my desk and pretended I was too busy to return the gaze. In fact, every detail of his face was already memorized and I would be lying if I said I had never dreamed about him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Unkind of Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Here I am again with one of my very much amateur writings! Hope you like it!  
> x

"Thanks God." I murmured with myself while putting a sign of 'We're closed' on the door, kicking my shoes somewhere before walking toward the coffee machine so I could have a espresso. The day had not been that long after all, considering not many people were interested in spending their precious hours in an old, suburban library, yet I felt much better being completely alone there and knowing no one would call or appear all of a sudden.

The strong scent of coffee soon took over the entire room as I kept some papers into a folder in order to clean up my desk, leaving only the poem I was reading on its surface, ready to entertain me and touch me deeply all over again with its message and dark meaning. Leaning against the desk and holding my cup carefully with both hands, I let the steam dissipate in the air for a minute before actually taking a sip, my body craving for its hot liquid. It was one of those days when all you want is to shut down from the rest of the world and have a moment to daydream and fantasize, the kind of thing which is better to do when you have a cup of coffee in hands.

As I started reading the first stanza, a knock on the door caught my attention and made me raise my eyes from the sheet of paper, finding a familiar face standing outside the door. It was the same guy who had often been to the library in the past few months, whether it was a rainy day or not, he would simply show up and spend a few hours lost in his own world of thoughts and lyrics - given he was in a new band with his friends, for what I knew.

I had been watching him for weeks now, his way of touching his hair or of lighting a cigarette when there was no one else around except for me, his way of watching me through the corner of his eyes while I stood there behind my desk and pretended I was too busy to return the gaze. In fact, every detail of his face was already memorized and I would be lying if I said I had never dreamed about him before. There was just something about him, something unusual and unique that amazed me. Putting my cup aside and holding the eye contact, I tiptoed on my way to the door and unlocked it, stepping to the side so that he could come in.

"Sorry to bother you." He said, smiling a little shyly. "Can I just search for a poem I've been needing these days?"

"Help yourself." I replied before locking the door again. He looked at me from head to toe then nodded, walking toward one of the bookshelves. His smell was really appealing and I had to close my eyes for a second in order to bring myself back to reality. "Would you fancy some coffee?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you though." He said, distracted. "Thanks for letting me in, too. I know it's late and you probably have better things to do."

"I don't, actually." I mumbled. He glanced at me and a smirk curled in his lips, as well as in his dark brown eyes. I shivered. "I just like to lock myself here every once in a while before going home."

"If I worked in a library, I'd lock myself in it all the time." He said and I chuckled. "Is that alright if I stay a bit longer?"

"Sure, why not?" I lifted my shoulders, having another sip of coffee. "Alex, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He squinted his eyes while watching me. "Mind if I ask you what you are reading?"

"Ah, just the good old Edgar Allan Poe." I bit my lower lip, looking at the poem before me. I heard his footsteps as he approached the desk and stood right there in front of me. "The Raven." I added. "It's my favourite."

"Can you read a part for me?" He asked. I stared at him blankly for a minute or two. It seemed an awfully innocent request but his eyes told a whole different story. The little smile in the corner of his lips as well. His molded jawline was designed in the best of the bone structures and he might have noticed I was staring as his grin grew bigger. I blinked my eyes a couple of times before lowering them back to the poem.

"The first verses are pretty strong, I'd say." I muttered and cleared my throat. "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—while I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping as of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door." I finished, inhaling that dangerously sexy blend of coffee and male perfume. I looked up and Alex was smiling at me.

"Yeah, it's pretty dark and intense. It suits you, I think." He murmured. "Maybe that's why you are hard to read. I've tried before. Over and over again."

"Maybe you just haven't tried hard enough." I said and surprised myself with that cheeky comment. He giggled. "What about that poem you were looking for?"

"Can you help me find it, please? John Cooper Clarke it is."

"Alright." I swung in my heels, sensing his eyes all over me as I went to the bookshelf. He followed me and stayed there behind me while I analyzed the rows of books. Finding the one he wanted was easy. "There you go." I handed it over.

"Cheers, love." He said. His eyes fell upon my exposed legs and I saw him casually drop the book somewhere. I raised an eyebrow, my heart racing. "I did really come here for the book, but that was not my _only_ motivation, I must say."

"Are you here to try to read me again? To study me?" I asked. He responded with a smile and only then I realized how close he was. I took a step back but my body gently collided against the bookshelf as I was trapped between its surface and his body.

"You look fine, you know." He murmured, his minty breath hitting my face. My plans of spending the night on my own were gone and replaced with the idea of something even better. The attraction was undeniable, for my legs trembled and my muscles tensed a bit for having him that close to me. "Is that okay," he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "If I study you a little more? I'm rather interested in the matter."

"I'd love to help you." I murmured, my eyes traveling from his eyes to his lips in an endless journey. He rested one of his hands on the bookshelf behind me and cupped my face with the other. My skin craved for some more contact. I wanted to feel his warmth so bad, so I couldn't help but stroke his arms slowly, squeezing a little. He found his way to my lips and sucked them slowly, making them damp.

I blurted out a moan and managed to bite his lower one, our eyes still locked and burning in lust and desire. As we deepened the kiss for something a little more desperate and aggressive, I sensed him reach out for my leg and hold it firmly around his waist. His tongue had moments of gentleness and moments of ferocity, but it tasted equally good in each one of them. Our teeth collided every once in a while as we tilted our heads for a change of angle and I don't think I had ever been kissed with such a peculiar passion. His hand burned on my thigh underneath my skirt and I had to part the kiss in order to gasp, my chest aching due to the lack of a proper breathing.

"It's been a long, long while since I've wanted to do this." He muttered in a husky voice, lips on my neck. I closed my eyes, my body filled up with electricity as he didn't let a single spot of my skin go untouched or unkissed. I got surprised when I placed my hands on his chest under his shirt, it was toned but extremely soft as I went down stroking his stomach. Alex looked at me and gave me a cocky grin right before taking off his shirt with a tremendous skill.

The blood in my veins boiled when he grabbed me by the ass and pressed me against him, his now bare chest colliding with mine. His fingers trailed a mysterious path on my waist, pulling my shirt up and exposing my upper body until the irrelevant piece of fabric was thrown nowhere to be seen. "You are," his voice croaked. "So sexy." He planted a kiss on my ear, one cheeky hand making the way between my legs.

"Why did you take so long to get this over with?" I pushed the question.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." He murmured and started pressing his fingers on my clit slowly, gradually speeding up. "You are all wet already, love. We have barely started."

"Fuck." I clenched my teeth. He smiled, satisfied with his effect over me. I rolled my eyes back, swaying my hips back and forth, mentally begging for more action.

"Chill, love." He demanded right before digging one finger inside me. I let out a cry. "You like that, eh?" He asked, to which I reply by clicking the clasp of my bra open. "Beautiful." He murmured, leaning over with eager lips to touch my breasts. His finger didn't fail on picking up speed though, and soon he was forcing it in and out with class while taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I bit my lower lip, eyes wide and focused on the ceiling.

"Oh my God," I cried, bringing his face back to mine so I could suck his lips until they were swollen and red. He was very much enjoying himself. "Work with me,"

"I am, love." He mumbled against my lips and introduced a second finger. A loud moan teared my throat apart. "I like to hear you." He added, malicious.

"Please." I whined, squeezing my own breasts. He stared at it for a moment before pulling his fingers out, causing me to moan in protest, immediately feeling cold down there. He needed just a few seconds to get rid of my skirt and panties and then he guided me toward the nearest desk, forcing his hands on my shoulders until I fell back on it. As I spread my legs, he placed them over his shoulders, his warm breath hitting my sex. I could barely form a proper thought knowing what would come next. His tongue met my clit and lingered there as he licked me in no rush, taking his time to drive me insane. I felt like I could fall off the planet at any moment.

"Fuck, you taste so good." He groaned between my legs, using two of his fingers to open my folds as his tongue circled my spot. Placing my hands on the back of his head, I pressed his face on me to which he moaned before sucking my clit with an agonizingly painful tenderness. "Come to me, love. I want you hard." He said, the tip of his tongue rubbing up and down before damping my entrance completely. I arched my back, panting, my stomach twisting in some kind of deadly roller coaster as I felt everything inside me light up. "Here comes the sun." Alex hissed between my legs, annoyingly good at it.

"Holy shit." I cried as my walls relaxed and a wave of pleasure hit me like a rock through a window as I came. Alex smirked proud of himself and trailed wet kisses up one of my legs.

"How did that go for you, love?"

"I _need_ you, damn." I sighed, allowing myself to take a moment or two to just breathe. He smiled and brought his lips back to mine right before rubbing them in my jawline. His hands played with my hair and its curls and I saw his eyes turn into a darker shade while we stared at each other.

"You are something else. The way I've imagined you all these months." He said more to himself, attacking my neck once more. I could feel his hard erection screaming for air and so I decided to unbuckle his belt slowly, managing to attach my own lips to his soft neck this time. I sensed him smirk against my ear, whispering my name as I ran my tongue on his collarbone. Alex held my hands and forced them down as I started taking his jeans off, boxers going together. His breath became heavier and chills took over me when I took his pulsing erection in my hands, playing with my nails on its tip. "Ah, fuck." He grumbled. "No, I'm the one to make it up to you." He pushed my hands away. "And I take promises _very_ seriously." He massaged my breasts slowly, licking his lips while doing so. I rolled my eyes in arousal.

"Well, who am I to complain if you want to _treat_ me well?"

"I do, love. You can treat me well next time." He winked and stepped back in order to kick his trousers and boxers away, leaving both of us free of clothes entirely. My eyes fell upon his length and the remarkable v-line that led to it and I started having the tingles and chills down my spine. "God, this body of yours, it blows my mind." He mumbled with a hoarse voice, bending over me on the desk until I fell back again and he could position himself on top, smirking.

I was embarrassed by how much I wanted him, how much my whole body was craving for him. He took his cock in hands and rubbed it on my entrance for a long moment, purposely torturing me. I dropped my head against the cold wooden surface and closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling the scent coming from his skin. I nearly chocked on my gasp when Alex out of nowhere pushed his cock all the way in, causing me to cry out louder than I had planned.

"Fuck, warn a girl, Alex!" I managed to scold, voiceless. He kept it in motionless for a moment, I think he needed a minute as well before actually get started with his thrusts, sliding in with no certain rhythm. With due time he started digging deeper, apparently encouraged by my moans and the way how I tugged at his hair with some impatience. His hip movements picked up a nice pace as he slammed his hard cock inside me with urgency, lips between my breasts and occasional moans cutting through the air. "Yes, don't stop." I murmured, dipped in euphoria, my head spinning.

My back even ached a little as it hit the desk with each and every one of his thrusts, but I couldn't help myself but ask for more. We locked our lips once again although we didn't have much control over the kiss, which was carried on in a mix of breaths, moans and curses. Running my hands down his back, I stopped them by his ass and slapped it firmly, moving my hips forth so we could make it work together.

"Jesus fucking christ," he murmured huskily into my ear and slid one of his hands between my legs to rub my clit during those thrusts when he reached my spot. "I want you hard. Will you come for me, love?" He asked, stumbling on his own throaty words that sounded more like a drunken monologue. "Tell me."

"I will." I cried and shut my eyes. He grunted in response to my response and with one final, long, deep thrust, I was awarded with his liquid filling me, dizziness taking my mind as I held myself on his shoulders and heard him whisper my name.

"Come to me." He urged, still moving his fingers on my clit. Soon enough, with a punch right to the stomach, my legs trembled as my own liquid was released, a loud moan escaping my lips and drawing a smile on his lips while he watched me, a glimpse of delight shining in those big intense eyes. "Bloody hell, you are brilliant." He mumbled and hid his face on my neck, breathing heavily and loudly. I tilted my head, pushing some strands off my now sweaty forehead while calming myself down.

"I can't believe this is what I've been missing." I said and he laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist, his weight almost suffocating me if it wasn't so cozy to have his body on mine like that. "I need a cigarette." I sighed.

"Please. Anything that can help me keep my lips away from your body." 


End file.
